Skies of Arcadia: Dark Moon
by Masterkev
Summary: My own story of what happens after the first game. Will have my own characters and such in here, but you'll see old favorites.  Note: It's been a while since I've played, so if something seems off, let me know.
1. Prologue

**Skies of Arcadia: Dark Moon**

Prologue

It's been five years since Zelos was on the verge of destroying all of Arcadia. Vyse, Aika, Fina and other adventurers from around the world entered the Lost Silver Continent and went on to defeat Ramirez, who, using the power of the Silver Moon Crystal, fused with Zelos. With the chaos of everything that happened since their adventure began behind them, the group boarded the Delphinus, a highly-advanced ship they had gotten from their adventure in Valua, the Yellow Continent. Looking the Silver Moon Crystal, they gave remembrance to Ramirez, for he wasn't always bad. He was Fina's best friend during their childhood in the Great Silver Shrine. It wasn't until he went on a mission and met Galcian, a highly-ranked military officer of the Valua Army, that he started to change. With that, Vyse threw the Silver Crystal into the open, blue sky, so that it would never threaten Arcadia again.

It is now the present day. The place is Pirate Isle. The Albatross, Pirate Isle's main ship, just docked in the port inside of the isle. The Blue Rogues are still up to their old tricks, looting Black Pirate ships, along with Nasr Imperial Ships. Nasr, having been almost completely destroyed by a Valuan raid, went down a dark path in the aftermath. With the Nasrsaltian, the ruler of Nasr, and his family killed by the attack, one man rose up from the ashes. His name was Musheer. After watching what Valua had done to his homeland, he promised no mercy and swore revenge. During the five years since Nasr was destroyed, he began to amass an army comparable to Nasr's former glory. Not exactly at the strength he wanted, he figured he let his intentions be known. He sent an envoy to Valua, with a message stating that the fury of the Red Moon would soon rain down upon Valua for its past sins against Nasr. Enrique, now the king of the newly formed Valuan Federation, tried to apologize by sending his own envoys along with gifts, but they were only sent back badly beaten and bruised. In an effort to further project his power, he sent a small force to Sailor's Island, a popular trade station. The soldiers stationed there posted notices, stating that friends of Valua were also enemies of Nasr, regardless of their relation to each other.

No one enjoyed this new rise of power within Nasr. Blue Rogue, Black Pirate, any of the nations, it didn't matter. With this, a new age of imperialism and tyranny eerily similar to Valua befell Arcadia. To make matters worse, there wasn't a current nation or force that could rival Nasr, so the world would have to grin and bare it. While the rise of Musheer and the Nasr Imperial Army is one threat that currently plagues the world, there would be others that were just as powerful that will be reveled in due time. However, we will start our story back on Pirate Isle…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I'm so bored…" sighed a young, red-headed lady.

"I hear you there Aika. It's been a good while since we've been on an adventure that's been worthwhile. Lately I feel like we're just errand-runners. "Vyse, take this box up top to the surface, Vyse, clean the deck of the Albatross, yada yada yada…"" replied an equally young man dressed in a blue leather vest.

This is Pirate Isle, home of the Blue Rogues. You may be wondering "What exactly is a Blue Rogue?" Well, a Blue Rogue is much like Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men. They steal from the rich and give to…well…themselves mostly. This is how you make your living here, among other odd jobs.

"Vyse! AIKA! Where did you go? You still have more work to do! I need those crates of food and supplies taken off the ship! Don't forget the loot too!" shouted a rugged, older-looking man.

The red-headed lady ears perked up. "Loot?"

On the surface, Pirate Isle looks like any other town. Houses, gardens, a windmill, a storage shed, you know, town stuff. It's on the inside of this island where things become unique. Inside Pirate Isle is the headquarters for the Blue Rogues. For a basic idea of what it's like, it's almost like a giant warehouse. However, there are a few minor additions to it. There are various shops for armor, weapons and the like. There is also a conference room, along with a tavern, where we find two of our main propagations.

"Aika, no! For all we know, he's just trying to bait us back into doing work!" stated the blue-vested man.

This blue-vested young man is Vyse. Yes, that Vyse. Also known as Vyse the Legend. The Vyse that led a ragtag group of pirates and adventures from around the world, to save the world. However, close friends and family rarely call him by his unofficial title. To them, he will always be known as Vyse. He stands about 5'9'', about 160 lbs, age 22. He has brown hair, brown eyes, with a small scar just under the left eye that he earned when he was younger, and a clear eye patch over his right eye. Along with his blue vest, he dons black leggings, along with knee-high brown leather boots. Lastly, he has a small red ribbon around the neck of his vest.

"Don't be silly Vyse! As if Dad…er…Captain…er…whatever he's called now a days, would pull something so low like that!" said the red-haired gal with a smile getting up from the table. "Treasure!" she yelled running to the door.

The red-haired lady obsessed with treasure is Aika. Aika is a childhood friend of Vyse, and has been living with him and his family since her parents passed away. She is the same age as Vyse, stands about 5'5'', and weights around 100 lbs. Her hair is tied back into two huge braids. On top of her head rests a pair of goggles. As for her outfit, she wears a yellow leather dress with black shorts under. Her footwear is the same as Vyse's, although the color is a bit lighter, almost a tan-peach color. Lastly, she wears a yellow leather glove on her left hand.

Aika reached the door, and upon opening it, stood to see Dyne with a sour look on his face. Dyne is Vyse's father and Aika's foster father, along with the leader of the Blue Rogues.

"I had a feeling this is where you two where hiding. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punish you two for doing such a half-ass job. I will give you 30 seconds." inquired Dyne.

Aika thought about it for a few seconds, putting her hand on her chin. She then snapped her fingers, implying that she had an idea. "Because you love us soooooo much!" she said with a grin.

Dyne looked at her for a minute, cocking his right eyebrow up. He then let out a bellowing laugh. "I guess you got me there. Ok, I guess I won't punish you after all."

His face then turned serious again. "But if you ever slack on your work again, I'll make sure you never see one single gold coin again…" Vyse, still seated at one of the tavern tables, could hear Aika's heart break in half.

Dyne then patted her on the head. "Ok, time to get back to work."

"Yes sir…" murmured a dejected Aika.

Dyne then glared at Vyse. "That means you too! Geez, did you think you would be able to get out of your jobs just because you saved the world?" he stated.

"Yes sir…" stated an equally dejected Vyse.

Vyse got up and followed behind Aika towards the Albatross, which was docked at the port. Upon reaching the ship, the depressed state they were in already became even worse when they saw all the boxes piled up along the deck.

"Look at these boxes…It'll take us the whole day to finish this." groaned Vyse.

"Treasure isn't loaded in boxes…it's supposed to be in treasure chest and barrels…" sighed Aika.

"Stop mopping around you two! I want this done in six hours! Tops!" commanded Dyne, still observing in the area between the tavern and dock.

"Man…even saving the world wasn't this hard…" muttered Vyse.

"What was that?" yelled Dyne.

"Nothing Dad!" replied Vyse with a grin, moving over to one of the boxes.

"It's Captain, not Dad! Geez…" sighed Dyne.

So Vyse and Aika got to work unloading. Some of the supplies they acquired from trade with merchant ships that passed by the Isle every now and then, along with trips to Sailor's Island. However, as far as gold, armor and weapons go, those are gathered from raids upon Nasr Imperial Ships and Black Pirates, and of course, the random adventure. Three hours had passed…

"It feels like my legs are on fire…" moaned Vyse, bent over. "And we're only half way done…"

"A delicate flower like me isn't cut out for this kind of work…" complained Aika, sitting against the side of the ship to gain a moment of rest.

"Did Aika really just compare herself to a delicate flower? I'd say she's more like a thorny rosebush." said a man sarcastically.

"Don't say things like that about my best friend." replied the woman standing next to him, and then proceeded to slap him on the back of the head.

Vyse looked up from the deck, while Aika turned her head around, and both of their frowns instantly turned into smiles.

"Kev! Kim!" Aika cheerfully yelled, jumping up from her seated position and ran to the female, hugging her.

"Ouch, geez Kim, I was only kidding." complained Kev.

Kev is an old friend of Vyse, Aika and Kim. All of them met during their childhood. While all four of them are great friends, he relates more to Vyse, probably due to them being both male. He stands about 6'0'', 170 lbs, age 24. His hair is of a dark brown color, about the same length as Vyse's, along with emerald green eyes. He also has a light amount of facial hair. As for his clothes, he wears a blue, cloth-like sleeveless vest, with the cloth pointing slightly upwards on the shoulders. His pants are something like a belly-dancer, going from the waist to about the shin, getting puffier the farther down it goes. The pants are black in color, along with his leather boots, which have no noticeable features, sort of like swamp boots. He straps them on with a cord around the top of the boot.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss." she replied just before Aika jumped into her arms.

As with Kev and Vyse, both Aika and Kim relate very well to each other. She stands about 5'7'', 105 lbs, also 24 years old. She also has brown eyes like Vyse and Aika, but has black hair that goes down to about her shoulders. She wears a short-sleeve black blouse, along with black cloth pants. Her boots are similar to Aika, expect there a dark red instead of tan. She also wears a belt with two holsters, holding her weapons of choice, two pistols. Lastly, she wears a short, dark red trench-coat.

"I missed you so much Kim! It's been ages since we've seen each other!" exclaimed Aika.

"I see you're as perky as ever Aika." stated Kim cheerfully, hugging her back. "Come on, let's head to the tavern and catch up."

Both Kev and Kim headed on their own adventure during the time Vyse and Aika were on theirs. Despite trying to meet up with Vyse and Aika during their journey, Kev and Kim also seemed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time for meeting up with them.

"Sure thing!" cheered Aika. They started to head down the ramp leading from the ship towards the tavern. "Oh wait." Aika stopped on the ramp, and turned back towards the two guys. "Kev, I need you to do me a favor. Would you help Vyse take the rest of these boxes of the ship? Thanks!" She then proceeded to run down the ramp to catch up to Kim, who was waiting for her at the tavern door.

Kev stood there for a minute, blinking a couple times. "A…what just happened there? Did I just get forced into work?"

Vyse smiled to himself. " Well, you know Aika, she is a clever woman." he said, walking up to Kev to shake his hand.

Kev chuckled out loud. "Indeed." he replied, turning to shake Vyse's hand back.

**Author Note:**I'm hoping this is a decent length for the first chapter. I could expand on this a bit more if needed. I know some of you might be wondering where Fina is. I will get her in somewhere…It's just trying to find a place to have her come in. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!


End file.
